The Nightmares of a Tortured Soul
by MetalGaiden96
Summary: In this One shot story. We see the former military hero turned Hellspawn Al Simmons, is still being tormented by his past through his hellacious nightmares.


The burned and charred man formally known as Al Simmons, was a ex-C.I.A. assassin turned Hellspawn because of a deal he made with the one known as Malebolgia , he was now known as "Spawn" and Al Simmons was no more. Spawn was residing within the darkness of an alley, /his/ alley, an alley which was entitled as "Rat City". The area was known for it's bums, and occasional criminals who attempted to take advantage of these bums, but the mysterious being known as a Hellspawn would not allow these lowlifes to wreak havoc in his alley.

The charred man was in a state of slumber within a pile of trash, dreaming about his former life, back when he still had a life. It was a peaceful day, he had arrived home, back from another life threating mission that he was assigned to him by the C.I.A., as he came through the door, the first thing he saw was his beauty wife, Wanda, running up towards him and throwing her arms around him, hugging him tight, happy to him and happy to see he was alive and well. He remembered it all so well, her rose scented perfume, her long curly hair, her beautiful brown eyes, and not to mention a body to die for, she was every man's dream woman, and yet she was all his.

Al chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, happy to see her as well. "I see someone's missed me." {Of course I missed you! You know how I feel when you go on those dangerous missions, Al…} "But I'm home now, aren't I?" {Yes…you are home…/for now./ I know sooner or later, you're going to get called back on another mission and I'm going to be sitting here alone, worried sick about you…Al…if I ever lost you I…I…" Her eyes began to tear up and Al leaned forward a bit, with his hands on his wife's shoulders, lifting his fingers to wipe her tears away as her teary eyes glistened up at him.

"Wanda…nothing in this whole world is ever going to take me away from you…/nothing./" {Oh, Al…} He and her shared a passionate kiss together. Then all of a sudden there was a flash, now he and Wanda were in a bed, after another "unsuccessful" lovemaking session, as Al sat up in bed and rubbed his head with his eyes closed, sighing in disappointment to himself, as his loving wife frowned and sat up, wrapping her arms around him from behind, comforting him.

{Al, it's okay…don't be upset.} "But I…I don't understand…" She frowned even more and sighed a little. {Perhaps we should look into other options…} "No!" His sudden outburst made her eyes widen. "If anyone's seed will be implanted inside you, it will be mine! No one else's!" {Al…} He looked back down and closed his eyes. "I-I'm sorry…it's just that…if we have a baby…I want it to be /our/ own…no one else's."

She shook her head and raised his head up by his chin with her fingers, giving him a light kiss on the lips. {It's alright…I understand…we'll keep trying until we're successful, alright?} She gave him a reassuring smile, as Al simply nodded in agreement. "Thank you…" Then all of a sudden, things begin slowly banging, the windows, drawers, closets, everything.

{Al?...Al! W-What's happening!?} "I-I don't know!" Al wrapped his arms around Wanda tightly, as the banging got even louder and more intense, the room then began to flicker a hellish red color, and a demonic laugh could be heard echoing throughout the room, and Wanda was now being forcefully pulled away from Al's grasp, as Wanda's body was now halfway floating off the bed as if she was being pulled by some kind of force as Al hung onto his wife's wrists tightly.

{Al! Please! Don't let go of me!} "I'm not going to let go, honey! Just hang on!" {Al…It's…so…strong!} Then in a flash, Wanda was ripped out of Al's grasp, her voice could be heard screaming as she was pulled into the darkness. {ALBERT!} "WANDA!" All of a sudden, the entire bed room turned dark, then blazing flames engulfed the entire room, and Al found himself falling in a state of limbo, screaming on his way down as he heard the sounds of The Violator's laugh all around him, landing in a hellpit, and sitting before him, was a gigantic Malebolgia laughing at him. "No…No!...No!" He began to notice the flames spread from the ground towards his foot, as he looked down and saw his legs were engulfed in flames, he screamed in agony as Malebolgia continued laughing at him, and soon the entire flame spread across his entire body until he was completely engulfed in flames, his flesh burning and everything fading away.

Spawn soon awoke, sitting up quickly and looking around, noticing he was back in reality and still his "'rat hole" of an alley. "...Wanda…" He then screamed her name once again into the night sky, knowing he was cursed to this eternal suffering. He felt he had nothing left whatsoever, Wanda had moved on, was married to his best friend "Terry Fitzgerald", and they had a child together named "Cyan". His only other chances at love and comfort may have been with the Angel known as "Jade", but Spawn was forced to unwillingly kill her so that her soul could be sent to the Elysian Fields. The Redheaded Hellspawn hunting Angel known as "Angela", but she was killed during the final battle with Malebolgia. And "Nyx", a female witch later turned Hellspawn that aided Al in restoring his Hellspawn powers, memories, and even fell in love with him, but Al felt it would be best if they went their separate ways, as he did not want something horrific to happen to her for being involved with him, as such with his previous two lovers.

Alone, sad, and without love, The Hellspawn consoled his face within the palms of his hands and clinched his face hard, wanting his suffering to come to an abrupt end.


End file.
